


Spontaneity

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: As far as wake-up calls go; some are better than others...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. What am I doing with my life.

    It was late and he was exhausted, but still he insisted on staying up researching ways to solve the problem he’d brought home with him until she snatched the book from his hands and demanded he come to bed. He put up a token resistance but he already knew he wasn’t really going to fight her; such a thing required energy he didn’t quite have.

 

    Two years Sera had known the Occasional Son of Odin. They had met when the silver-eyed redhead in a rush had collided with him then promptly grabbed his hand and told him to run; he’d been too startled to do anything but follow her and she had dragged him behind a parked car mere seconds before an explosion brought down a building in the direction she’d come from. Loki had looked between her and the site bemusedly as people rushed to respond to the chaos and she’d cheerfully introduced herself and asked him out for coffee.

 

    He never did find out the reason behind the explosion, or even if she’d been the cause of it, and she seemed glad to pretend it had never happened.

 

    Even after he’d let her drag him to bed, his mind had been too busy thinking about work to actually sleep. That was, until Sera’s hands had distracted his thoughts enough to wake other concerns; and by the time _those_ were sated, he was out almost from the moment his head hit the pillow, much to her amused satisfaction.

 

    Sera always did think he worked too hard, though she did understand it was his mostly subconscious need to prove himself that was behind it. She also thought it was pointless, seeing as the ones he was trying to prove himself to never actually appreciated the effort, but she wasn’t going to tell _him_ that. She knew better. She also knew that the longer his banishment went on for, he would eventually accept or at least acknowledge that on his own. Denial can only go on for so long, after all.

 

    As she settled into his side and he instinctively pulled her closer, she hoped she would be enough to help him through the eventual fallout.

 

 

******

 

 

      Sera opened her eyes reluctantly, her dream having been too much fun to want to leave. She shifted her face to turn into her pillow only to realise her head was still resting on Loki’s chest, which was odd as he always woke up before her. Their mornings tended to consist of her waking just as he walked back into their bedroom, somehow always knowing exactly when she was up. In fact, her brows furrowed as it occurred to her, in the entire time they’d been living together he hadn’t once slept in. She often thought he didn’t get enough sleep, but he always dismissed her concern.

 

    She moved the arm around her waist carefully and sat up, though she needn’t have bothered with her caution as he didn’t even stir. Part of his hair had fallen over his face and she reached up and brushed it aside, earning a slight upwards twitch of his lips at her touch but no other reaction.

 

    _Wow; he is_ really _out of it,_ She thought to herself amusedly.

 

    Sera slipped from his hold and scooted back a bit to sit cross-legged on the bed, watching him. It wasn’t often she got to see him so at ease; even when he was calm and content, there was more often than not _something,_ some thought or another that threatened to taint it. She could relate to him, in a way; their minds were always working, though his tended to make far more sense where hers... didn’t. But, right then and there, there was nothing. Not even the slight frown or the furrowing of his brow he got when his dreams were troubling him. Just... peace.

 

    Sera smiled to herself; she knew people who would literally _kill_ to somehow record or at least witness this moment, and it was all hers.

 

    Well, hers and possibly Heimdall’s; she wasn’t sure just how often the Guardian looked in on the wayward prince.

 

    Either way, it was a good moment.

 

    And then she reached beside her for her pillow and whacked her sleeping lover across the face with it.

 

    The reaction was immediate; Loki started awake and sat up ready to retaliate against whatever had attacked him, only to find Sera sitting there with her pillow on her lap grinning like the cat that ate the canary. It took a moment for his mind to process what had just happened, but when it did he stared at Sera like she’d gone completely insane.

 

    _“Why?”_ Was all he asked.

 

    Sera shrugged. “It seemed like the thing to do,” She replied simply.

 

    Loki blinked slowly. What exactly had he expected from _her_ of all people? He’d long since figured out she wasn’t quite right in the head. He gave her a level stare then reached forward and shoved her back, earning a slight yelp as she tumbled out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud and a quiet ‘oww’. He fell back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms; letting out a frustrated sigh, he kicked the covers off his legs and got up.

 

    He circled around the bed on his way to the door and saw that Sera hadn’t gotten up yet. “Are you planning to stay there all day?”

 

    She hummed contentedly with her eyes closed. “S’warm here,” She replied, turning over onto her stomach. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, causing her to open her eyes and look towards him. “Where are you going?”

 

    He paused and looked back at her. “Back to work, of course.”

 

    “Oh, no, you’re not!” She declared, sitting up on her knees and half crawling, half dragging herself over to him before latching herself onto one of his legs and looking up at him. “I don’t think you really understand how a ‘day off’ is supposed to work.”

 

    “Sera; I don’t have time for this,” He sighed exasperatedly.

 

    “‘This’ being me?” She asked, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

 

    The exasperation fled his expression immediately, to be replaced with a combination of startled and concerned. “That is _not_ what I meant!”

 

    “No, it’s fine; I get it. Go work,” Sera mumbled, letting go of his leg and slumping back forlornly.

 

    “Sera... _Norns,”_ Loki swore under his breath. He thought about it for a moment then kneeled down before her and took her hands in his. “Forget work, it can wait; you’re more important.”

 

    “Really?” Sera asked, looking up at him hopefully.

 

    “Really.”

 

    The way her face brightened with that one word was all the convincing Loki needed that he’d made the right decision. Sera launched herself at him and he chuckled as he returned the hug. With a somewhat brief but by no means tame kiss, he stood up and pulled her with him, letting her lead him to the kitchen for a breakfast that quickly devolved into something _far_ more carnal.

 

    That woman would be the death of him, he mused as she moved on top of him with her head thrown back in pleasure, but at least he couldn’t claim that his life was dull.


End file.
